This invention relates to methods for treating or preventing tumor formation or pathogen infection in a patient.
Previously-described methods for treating cancers include the use of chemotherapeutics, radiation therapy, and selective surgery. The identification of a few tumor antigens has led to the development of cell-based therapies. These methods rely on first identifying a tumor antigen (i.e., a polypeptide that is expressed preferentially in tumor cells, relative to non-tumor cells). Several human tumor antigens have been isolated from melanoma patients, and identified and characterized (Boon and van der Bruggen, 1996, J. Exp. Med. 183: 725-729). These polypeptide antigens can be loaded onto antigen-presenting cells, and then be administered to patients in a method of immunotherapy (i.e., as a vaccine). Alternatively, the polypeptide-loaded antigen-presenting cells can be used to stimulate CTL proliferation ex vivo. The stimulated CTL are then administered to the patient in a method of adoptive immunotherapy.
A variety of methods have been described for treating infections with intracellular pathogens such as viruses and bacteria. For example, antibiotics are commonly used to treat bacterial infections. Preparations of killed pathogens can also serve as vaccines. In addition, CTL-based therapies have been described for treating such infections.